Tale of Three Brothers
by Sciencegal
Summary: The littlest one is sick and his brothers decide to make everything better. Keys to the Kingdom side-story 1. AU. Comic companion piece. Turtle-tots. Webcomic located at keystothekingdom. the-comic. org


**A/N:**** This is a one-shot side story to a comic I collab with. The comic's on Deviantart under Keys-to-the-Kingdom. This fic and the fancomic are an AU. The origin story and the setting have been changed, as you'll see in this glimpse. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, but Amelia, Galileo, and the servants/setting/plot are all mine and my friends. This was specifically all my idea off of the collab project. Enjoy the chibis! And yes, Mikey is not the same age as his brothers in this AU. We have our reasons.  
**

* * *

Two small turtle tots watched anxiously as their nanny tended the third in their set. The smallest of them was sick and his brothers were worried. They wanted to play with their little brother. Though Donatello hatched from the same clutch of eggs the other two did, he had always been the smallest and, some would even say, the weakest. The maids' gossip traveled fast and when the child came down with some kind of sickness, they feared the worse. Leonardo and Raphael felt the worry surrounding the castle and this only made their own fears worse in the young minds.

Their head nanny glanced up at the two of them and gave them a sad smile as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, boys. Your brother will be fine with rest. How about the two of you run along and play. It's a beautiful day out in the courtyard."

"'Kay Nana," Leonardo said for the both of them before they walked out of the nursery with their heads bowed. As they were walking, both heads perked up and they glanced at each other before running off, racing each other through the stone hallways. Neither said a word to one another. They knew few words between them anyway, but they didn't need to. They both knew where the other was heading. The few people they passed – maids and servants of varying jobs – merely dashed to one side of the hall to let them through. Some even called in greeting and a warning to be careful, but the two brothers never slowed their race.

By the time they burst through the doors of their destination, smiles had appeared on their faces. They weren't tired. They were still full of energy as the smells and sounds of the castle kitchens wafted towards them. Their expressions turned bug-eyed in wonder and hunger for all the delicious treats. They glanced at each other with almost predatory smiles before they dashed between the chiefs at work preparing for tonight's dinner. They eventually skidded to stops and looked over the edge of the counter at the head chef. Four big eyes met his and the chef stopped stirring whatever was in the big pot in front of him and smiled at the boys.

"Hungry, eh?" The chef asked, receiving two eager nods. "What shall ye have taday, young princes? Some healthy broccoli, maybe?" The smiles widened even as he received two very firm 'no's. "Oh, not to yer likin', eh? How 'bout some good ole' trusty squash?" He received more 'no's came in response. "No? Alright, ye asked fer it. Don't be tellin' yer mother now. I've been savin' this just fer my favorite costumers…" The chef then bent down to one of the many shelves and pulled something out of it. When he set it in front of the two boys, their faces lit up and Raphael went as far as to reach out for it. "I see ya've gone and made yer choice then. My special cinnamon pastries it is." He took two and handed it to the boys. Leonardo frowned then and held up two fingers. "Ya want another?" Both brothers nodded. "Here ya go." He gave them the extra saying, "Now don't be eatin' them all in one night. Ya'll be spoilin' yer dinner."

"Yessir," The brothers said together, Leonardo adding a quiet, "Thanks." Then they ran off again. Neither brother stopped once on their trip back to the nursery. They didn't even take bits out of their treat. When they reached the door, they stopped and glanced inside. Leonardo nodded an 'all-clear' to Raphael before they snuck inside. They found their small brother and climbed onto the bed they all shared. Donatello took two small shakes and a poke to wake up. The smaller turtle opened a blurry eye and smiled to see his brothers. Leonardo handed him the extra pastry and Raphael helped to sit him up. Then the three triplets enjoyed their treats together.

Queen Amelia entered the room later to see three small turtles snuggled together in sleep and the evidence of their special treat in crumbs scattered on the bed. The head nurse-maid was just on the verge of taking one of the healthy boys to move him away from the sick one. "Oh," She said upon noticing the boys' mother. "Good evening, madam." She gave the queen a small bow. "I was just making sure Leonardo or Raphael could not catch what Donatello has…"

"Proceed." The queen said with a wave of her hand. "I'll help. I told them they could not sleep together until their brother was better." She lifted Leonardo while the nurse-maid took Raphael. Leonardo didn't wake, but he snuggled against his mother when he was lifted. The nurse-maid got Raphael settled back in a separate bed and glanced up at the Queen just as Amelia's husband entered the room.

"Amelia," Galileo said with a soft smile.

"Galileo," Amelia said as she turned to face him, "Checking on the boys, I presume?"

"Yes, of course." He said as he stepped closer and laid a hand against Leonardo's small head. Amelia handed the boy over to his father and Galileo smiled down at his son. "I was wondering about Donatello…?" He glanced over at the nurse-maid how bowed, quick and short, before answering.

"He is sleeping soundly tonight. I believe he will get better contrary to rumor."

"That is good." Galileo said before turning back to his wife. "Now how about our newest addition?"

Amelia then laid a hand against her buldging belly. "He or she seems fine…"

Galileo walked past her, giving her a quick kiss while doing so, before settling Leonardo in for the night next to Raphael. "I'm sure our child will be as perfect as these three." Amelia smiled at that. They both watched as Leonardo and Raphael instantly wrapped their arms around each other in sleep. Yes, these boys _were_ perfect…

* * *

**A/N:**** The little comment box below is your friend~. Feed the comment box~**


End file.
